FAX
by Jacob Black Ooft. . .Phitt
Summary: Itex returns and want more experiments. Can they find a shortcut, like having the experiments have babies? And how will Fang and Max's relationship turn out. Set after TFW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not owm maximum ride**

It had been 6 months since I last heard 'the voice' so I presumed the world was safe, for now at least. In those few months I had a lot of time to think about the situation between me and fang. I tried not to think about it but it was impossible. At every opportunity I got I helped with training total but it didn't take enough of my time. So I sucked it up and thought about him, about us.

I seriously cannot deny it I am in love with him. Why couldn't I realise that in the first place. I mean 3 kisses, absolute jealousy for the red headed wonder and not being able to stop thinking about him seriously what did I think it was being a 'sister'.

I walked over to the computer and logged onto IM. I searched to see if Ella was online. I opened a conversation with her and without even saying hi I typed "I AM IN LOVE WITH FANG!"  
"Max?" oh no Fang walked in silently as usual. As I turned to face him blushing, he kissed me. I couldn't think. I tried to pull away but I couldn't I just kissed back. Eventually he pulled away  
"I love you too, max" he said walking away. His breathing was so even, I wished mine was but it really wasn't but the heavy breathing was worth it.

I turned to look at the computer and realised Ella had replied "have you only just realised! Gosh I thought it was obvious"  
"Yes I have only just realised. I have to go see you soon." I shut the computer down I had to find fang.

The first person I saw was Nudge "where's fang?" I asked hoping she would have a short answer.  
"He went out" she replied when you want her to reply short she normally gives you a lecture but I needed more information "why are you so happy anyway?" she added.  
"Can't talk now nudge, do you know where he went?"  
"He said he'd be in the oak tree next to the lake if you needed him. So, I guess you'll –"  
"Yes, I'm going to find him" I interrupted impatiently "you and Iggy are in charge until I get back." As I ran to the nearest exit I could hear nudge explaining to Iggy they were responsible for the others. I ran out the door and unfurled my wing as I leapt into the air.

I joined fang in the tree "what's wrong?" I asked him. I needed to know if it was my fault. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"nothing's wrong" he said "I was just thinking about the times I thought I might lose you" he sighed "and that you wouldn't have known how much I love you" I just had to pinch myself  
"Ouch"  
"Well why did you pinch yourself? It was obviously going to hurt."  
"I thought I must be dreaming. You said you loved me."  
"Yes, well that might be because I do."  
"So you really love me then?"  
"Haven't I just said that? Yes, I have ever since Jeb rescued us 5 years ago. I wanted to say something I just didn't know how to-"he couldn't get any further I wouldn't let him, I kissed him. It seemed the only way to shut him up now he'd started talking. In fact I think that's the most I've ever heard him say at one time. He didn't seem against me kissing him. When I managed to pull away, which was so difficult because his lips were so soft it made me want more, I desperately needed to ask him a question.  
"Fang, what were the times you were thinking of, you know the ones you thought you might lose me?"  
"I was mostly thinking of the time we went to save Angel, but we got caught" he sniffed "and also when you were with Sam"  
"When I had Sam you had the red-headed wonder though"  
"You mean Lissa, and I thought it would distract me from you and it did until Sam. When he came along it made me want you more." By the time he said that my arms were around his neck and my face inches from his, it made me forget I was angry he still called her 'Lissa'. I thought about kissing him yet again.

"_**Max you need to get out of here Itex is back."  
**_"Great timing" I said out loud as I started falling. Luckily fang had quick reactions.  
"What was great timing?" he asked concerned.  
"Oh, nothing much. Just my voice telling me Itex is back" I said sarcastically trying to cover the fact I was panicking although it didn't really help Fang can always see right through when I try to cover things up.  
"Don't panic you don't have to work this out alone this time. You have me."  
"You're right. So do we tell the others?"  
"About Itex? Not yet. About us 2? They'll work it out before long. About me helping you lead? I think we should tell them as soon as we get back." I think he answered every possibility so I wouldn't talk any more but I had one more query.  
"Fang, you said us two. Does that mean were together?" I asked without trying to cover the hope  
"Well, I think there's no reason not to see how it goes."  
"Seriously?" I had hardly finished when I felt his lips on mine. With that we returned to the others, it was about dinner time Iggy wouldn't be happy if we were late to dinner. On my way back my thoughts were confirmed  
"Dinners almost ready guys" Angel told us in her favourite way to tell us, through her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

FANG

When we me and max returned for dinner the others all smiled at us.  
"Angel" I thought "what have you told them"  
"Nothing" the familiar voice replied and then she giggled  
"Well if they all know I might as well do this" I grabbed max around the waist. I could hear her heart beating faster and louder, he cheeks blushed a beautiful red. She turned to me and gave me the 'what-do-you-think-you're-doing' look. Then, suddenly her face went blank.  
"Max! Max what's wrong?"I said trying not to panic in front of the others. "Ig, help me get her to her room." As we started to carry her she started to talk.  
"Fang" she said sounding worried  
"I'm right here max, what is it?"  
"Jeb is on his way here with some white coats"  
"Guys were leaving get your things together."I said my voice only slightly raised I knew they would hear me. "Ig will you get my things too, thanks" Iggy walked out to get our stuff while I stayed with max trying to calm her down.

"Can we go see Ella?" angel asked walking in with her puppy dog eyes on which she knew I couldn't resist.  
"I don't see why we can't stay with them for a few days." Me and max said at exactly the same time.

Everyone was ready to go. Gazzy flew out the window first followed by Iggy then nudge and angel carrying total.  
"Straight to Ella's house, no stops. If anybody gets split up keep going and we will meet there. Any questions?"I heard a chorus of nope's and no's as I flew out the window with max.

We had just started flying over the forest around the house when max started falling.  
"Max!" I yelled making nudge turn around "keep going like I said. Straight to Ella's" I said as I caught max. They all did as I told them and carried on.

I tried to fly back to the house but I found I was surrounded by erasers. Luckily the others had got away before they arrived. I couldn't fight whilst carrying max so my only option was to land. I kissed her forehead as she came back round.  
"Aww isn't that sweet."  
"Ari!"I snarled "I thought you were dead."  
"I was but Jeb made them bring me back. Now I can never die."  
"That's too bad" max said her voice still shaky from the pain

Ari lunged at her but she dodged and I dived at him. I dived with enough force it would have sent a normal man flying backward, but Ari only moved about 3 steps back.  
"Fang!" max yelled as I was knocked unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max

The chemical smell burned my nose. I woke up strapped down to a moving hospital bed. We took 2 lefts a right and then stopped at a door. The white coat pushing me along helped me off the bed, I didn't fight, I couldn't fight I didn't feel too well and my legs were like jelly. She locked me in.

Fang was sat in a dark corner at the back of the room. I walked towards him barely managing so he stood up and hugged me before he lifted me to sit on his knee. He apologised the whole time.  
"What are you apologising for?"  
"It's my fault were here." He said trying to hold back another apology.  
"No it is not!" I practically shouted "if it's anyone's fault its mine. I'm the one that dropped out the sky unexpectedly. I caused this." He kissed me.  
"Well it doesn't matter whose fault it is, we just need to get out of here." He said a lot calmer knowing he couldn't win the argument.  
"The others will be so worried."  
"They'll be at your mums by now" he assured me. I knew they would be safe at mums.

ABOUT 5 HOURS LATER.

They let us out to 'stretch our wings' obviously not wanting to damage the merchandise although they had never been too bothered before. We went out supervised by flyboys; the only way there was any chance of them keeping us here. We got lucky they were distracted. I hugged fang close to me and flew at top speed. We were at mums in no time. In fact we passed it in no time and had to turn around.

BACK AT THE LAB

DIRECTOR

"Don't follow them. We'll see how they go with the little problem they have now."

FANG

We arrived at Ella's after Max used her super speedy flight power.  
"Hey sweetie" Dr. M said from the door. "Come inside, we baked cookies."  
"Mum you know me so well." Max replied with a massive grin starting to form on her beautiful face.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

FANG

After cookies we sorted sleeping arrangements. While we had been away they had decided nudge and angel would share one of the spare rooms and Gazzy and Iggy would share the other, so, we had to change it around a little bit.  
"I'll share with nudge and angel" Ella said politely "I think max should have her own room"  
"If that's what you want" Dr M said not too bothered as long as everyone was happy.  
"Could fang please stay with me?" Max hoped.  
"Of course you can sweetheart, no one minds. No funny business though, okay?"  
"Thanks Dr M. there will be no funny business, don't worry." I said just relieved I could stay with max. I couldn't bear to leave her knowing Itex had really returned.

That night I didn't get much sleep. For a while max and I sat, wide awake, talking although there wasn't much talking going on. There was a lot of kissing and a few awkward silences. Max suddenly was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open, I left her to sleep she must have been tired. I just lay next to her while she slept, watching her squirm and hearing the silly things she said.

I lay staring at the ceiling thinking about one thing and one thing only, MAX!  
"I love you fang, will you marry me?" I sat bolt upright and looked at her confused, and then realized she was still asleep.  
"So that's what she dreams about" I said to myself shaking my head in bewilderment.  
"NO?!?! What do you mean no? Do you not love me?" she carried on. Was this turning into a night mare or did she really think I would say no if she asked me? I couldn't understand why she thought I didn't love her.

The next morning I asked her "do you remember what you dreamt about last night?"  
"No, why?"  
"Well you were talking in your sleep, again"  
"Oh no. what have I confessed to now?"  
"Well, you asked me to marry you."  
"What!"  
"And that's not the worst part" I sighed "you asked why I said no"  
"Why is that worse than me asking you to marry me?"  
"Because I would never say no." she looked at me as though she would start crying any minute. I kissed her, it wasn't like our usual kisses, it was more intimate and before I knew what I was doing my tongue was in her mouth. I expected her to pull away and she did but only to take my shirt off and throw it on the floor. My hands were up the back of her shirt. I didn't really realize what was happening until max took my hands down and pushed me back on the bed lying on top of my bare chest.  
"Max. I'm really sorry" I apologized sitting up.  
"No it's me I should be sorry I went too far I'm sorry."  
"no its just your mum said no funny business last night and I think we best stick to her rules"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own maximum ride. although i wish i did sometimes.**

CHAPTER 5

MAX

Fang decided we better show our faces at breakfast or the others would wonder where we were. We walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Nudge and Gazzy were shovelling food into their mouths whilst Ella and Angel gently nibbled their bacon sandwiches. Iggy had an egg sandwich and as he bit into it his whole face turned yellow with egg yolk. It wasn't until then I actually smelt the food. I turned towards the bathroom ready to run for it. I blinked and the next thing I knew I was sick but it wasn't all over the floor as I expected I was stood in front of the toilet.  
"Max, how did you do that?" Fang asked running to the bathroom. When he reached me he held my hair back as I was sick again.  
"I'm not sure." I said feeling better "I got ready to run for it and then I was here, in the bathroom."  
"This may be a new power. Why don't you try going to the kitchen?"  
"Nope I'm still stood here next to you. So I don't know what happened."  
"No, neither do I."  
"Can we please go out so I can cool off a bit?"  
"Yeah, sure. Angel told your mum she says its fine."

Over the next few days, the same thing happened, except for the blinking and being in the bathroom. We would go down for breakfast, the smell would make me sick, and I would run to the bathroom. Fang would never be far behind, he would hold my hair back, and I would be sick two or three times and then be fine the rest of the day.

After about three days of this my mum wanted to talk to me and fang, alone.  
"Have you two had sex?" she said bluntly.  
"No, why would you even ask us that?" I said worried  
"you told us no funny business and we agreed there would be none. Do you think we would lie to you?" Fang sounded sort of hurt which was very unusual for him.  
"No"  
"well why did you ask if we had sex then?" he now started to sound as worried as I was.  
"Max is pregnant"  
"mum, are you sure?" I asked as Fang passed out on the floor. He came round less than a minute later.  
"Pregnant, are you certain?"  
"As certain as I can be. You need to take a test to make sure though"

**Please review i would like to hear what you all think. Sorry its quite short i have had loads of school work to do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its so short i just wanted to get a chapter written and there is a lot more in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**me: i own maximum ride**

**JP: no you dont i do**

**me: no i do**

**JP: no you dont**

**me: ok ok please dont hurt me**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

FANG

The test was positive, max was pregnant. Dr M wanted to do an ultrasound to see how fast the pregnancy was progressing. Normal people wouldn't have morning sickness this early in the pregnancy. It turns out it would probably only be 2 months until we had a new addition to the flock.  
"2 months?! That's all the time I have to get ready for a baby!" Max almost screamed.  
"You could always have an abortion if you want." Dr M replied.  
Max's answer was obviously going to be...  
"You must be joking, I cannot have an abortion. That is the worst thing I have ever heard you say." Max yelled right on cue.

This was great timing, we are on the run from mentally impaired scientists and we have a baby on the way.  
"What did you just think?" angel projected into my head. Oh shit I forgot about angel.  
"You're so nice to forget about me and please keep the swearing to a minimum I am only 7 after all."  
"Sorry Angel" I thought back truly apologetic, all the commotion made me forget about the rest of the flock. We had to get home they must be hungry after flying around outside Dr M's surgery for almost an hour.

* * *

**Again i apologise for how short it is.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry short chapter again. I wanted to post some more but i cant type too well because i've hurt my wrist but i promise the next chapter will be a lot more eventful.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

FANG

"AAAHHHHHH" we woke to Max screaming that morning around a week after we found out she was expecting. We rushed to her room, we being me and Dr M.  
"I'm Bleeding! Please tell me the babies ok."  
"Max, I'm sorry but your losing the baby."  
"But can't you do anything about it. Dr M you have to save our baby." Did I just say _our_ baby?  
"We won't be able to get her to the surgery in time to do anything. I'm sorry I truly am but Max you've lost the baby."  
"WHAT?! So last week I was worrying about the fact I only had 2 months till I had a baby and now you're telling me my baby is dying and there's nothing you can do to save it." The only way she could stop herself from breaking down in tears was to get defensive, god was she hot when she got defensive. No I can't think like that right now.  
"Max-"  
"No do not max me I cannot do with this right now." And with that she broke down.  
"Max" I tried to soothe her "I'm just going to get you cleaned up while your mum sorts everything else out." I walked up to her and she put her arms around my neck. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom where she sobbed even more.

She couldn't even stand up to shower, so I turned the shower on and undressed her. I lifter her again taking her into the shower. I was fully clothed not too bothered as long as I could help Max, _my _Max. I loved her and there was no denying it, I may wonder at times if I really deserve someone as good as Max and I probably don't but while I have her I can't even think about what would happen if she were to leave. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. After I helped her get cleaned up I redressed her and returned her bed.

I turned around and was about to walk away thinking Max was asleep when I heard her say  
"Fang, I love you please stay." If only she knew just how much I loved her.

* * *

**Luv you all. Please review.**

**I wish i could have put more into this chapter but i didnt want to make you all wait too long for an update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I have been busy and I couldnt use microsoft word on my computer. But I am finally updating.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Katie Clearwater for your Brilliant reviews, Thankyou**

**If you are a fan of twilight please read:**

**It's only forever, not long at all by Lesbian Vampire Killer**

**And/or**

**Sunlight Fades by JazzyD599**

**Bold and italics is change in pov**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

**_MAX_**

Well my life was getting so much better now wasn't it, first I find I am going to have a baby and I only have 2 months top prepare and then I find out that I have now lost that baby. The next month flew by, all I really did was eat sleep and cry. There was the occasional flight that I took with Fang, and only Fang.

I bet your wondering what else happened in that month. Well Nudge and Iggy made out a few times and are now a thing, I still find it quite awkward to be around them at anytime. I may not be around them much mainly only meal times but that was enough.

**_FANG_**

Max didn't do much this past month, she ate slept and only occasionally flew, and her flights were only with me. It wasn't that I didn't like it to just be us its just it's us but not intimate like it used to be, she just cries every time and I comfort her. I love her I really do but I need her to be Max again not this emotional wreck.

**_MAX_**

Fang walked in

"Hey babe" I said feeling a lot better than before

"Hey, you're cheery today aren't you?"

"I'm feeling better"

"Well that's good"

"Fang?" I asked

"What is it honey?"

"Fang, I want a baby"

"Well have one then. Wait WHAT?!?"

"I want a baby. I want a baby with you."

"Max, now's not really a good time to be having a baby" just then flyboys smashed through the window. They totally ignored Fang and came straight for me.

"We will capture you Maximum Ride" they all chanted over and over.

"I will kick your butts" was my reply to that. It wouldn't be difficult there were only about 12 and I had Fang to help.

**_Nudge_**

We heard banging from upstairs and we didn't think Max and Fang would be doing anything during the day, I don't think Max would be doing anything at all in her state. To be honest with you I was kind of worried about Max.

"Guys flybo-" Angel was cut off by flyboys crashing through the window. The strange thing was they didn't come after us they went straight up the stairs to max's room. There were about 20.

**_MAX_**

More came crashing through the door just after we had finished with the others. We started on these with a kick to the head here and a punch in the back there. The others walked in. we finished them off and called my mum, she and Ella were out getting groceries.

"Hey mum. I'm sorry but flyboys decided to drop in we will tidy up the best we can but they smashed 2 windows" God I was starting to sound like nudge

"It's ok darling as long as you are all alright"

"Yeah mum were fine"

"Ok then, we will be home soon. You get started on the tidying"

* * *

**Please review i love to hear what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been a long time. One of my mates died so i wasn't really in the mood for writing.  
I'm sorry this chapter is short again but i should have another chapter ups tomorrow.**

**If you like twilight read:**

**New Dawn by Jacobblackisram**

**And/or**

**Forever Changed by Mayball31695**

**RIP Bradley**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, other than the plot.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9  
Max POV

I told Fang I wanted a baby, his baby, and he told me it wasn't the right time. So, when we were tidying up I asked "When will be the right time?" he looked at me confused at first, then he caught on to what I was talking about.  
"Maybe when we aren't being chased by psycho scientists, but thats just a possibility not a definate. Why do you want such a vile, putrid thing anyway?" I was very shocked at the way Fang was acting it was so unusual for him to be like this, so I just let it slide and carried on cleaning up.

While we were todying we foud 31 quite large computer chips, yet there were 32 flyboys. Where was the other chip?  
"We will capture you maximum ride" Fang started chanting and coming towards me.  
"Fang!?" Nudge practically screamed "Th-the ch-chip" I stuttered. Why was I stuttering? Was I scared? Yes. Why? because I didn't know if Icould save Fang before he took me away, handed me over to evil. I was scared I would never see the real Fang again.  
"How do we get it out?" Angel asked obviously reading my mind to make sense of everything.  
"Hold on a minute," Iggy sighed "What chip?"  
"The chip we were missing, the one from the 32nd flyboy" Angel filled him in for me.  
"Oh, that chip. So, how do we get it out?" Iggy repeated Angel's earlier question.  
"We need to know where the chip is first" Gazzy said, a valid point if he hadn't used the typical Einstein voice to say it.  
"It's in his arm," I replied, backing away from Fang "Can you see the cut that is now near enough healed?" I finished off pointing at his left forearm. He was still following me chanting.  
"Guys were gonna have to do all the work. Max, the only thing you can do is be bait so we can catch him and get mum to remove his chip like she removed yours" Thats my Nudge, taking charge and aww she called my mum, mum not Dr M. What is wrong with me, i'm being so mushy.  
"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

** I won't stop posting chapted just because I aren't getting many reviews but it would be nice to get a few more than i'm getting at the minute.**

**Please tell me what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, its short again. I wanted to get what I had so far posted because I promised I would post today.**

**dIsClAiMeR- I do not own I am not a genius 62 yr old man, Sorry**

* * *

CHAPTER 10  
Fang POV

We started to clean up after Max had finished on the phone with Dr M then I blacked out, or so I thought.

The next thing I remember I was laid out on the couch with Max sat next to me.  
"Mum, he's awake" she called "I love you Fang" she whispered in my ear  
"Loyoutobaybe" why can't I speak properly?  
"Valium" Dr M walked in answering my question.  
"Are you rind meader?" at least I was getting better at speaking, Max just sat and laughed.  
"No, I am not a mind reader" she sighed "you're just predictable on valium" Max was still laughing.  
"Hun bun shh," I said "you don't want people knowing" god this valium thing is really bad.  
"About what?" she asked caught off guard  
"Baby"  
"What baby?"  
"That baby" I said pointing at her stomach with my right hand after trying and not succeeding in being able to move my left hand  
"Like I said before, what baby?" Max said sounding slightly disgusted  
"Our baby" I said not thinking about the implications of my words  
"That baby's not there anymore" she replied on the verge of tears  
"Not THAT baby silly, the other baby" she just gave me a funny look while Dr M walked out wondering what the hell I was on about  
"There is no other baby" she said at an average volume, and then she whispered "You said no remember"  
"Well now I say yes"  
"How about we talk about this when you're not high, so I know it's you talking and not the drugs" she sighed  
"Maxy?" now I am calling her Maxy what a stupid nickname  
"What Fang?"  
"Why can't I move this hand?" I said while trying to move my left arm  
"You had a chip"  
"What?! A chip like yours?"  
"No, it was different"  
"Different how?" Oh good the valium's wearing off.

* * *

**Haha Fang would like to talk to you all**

**Fang: Please save me shes evil**

**Me: Shush Fang do you want gagging like the others?**

**Fang: No**

**Me: Then dont dis me**

**Fang: I'm sorry but you dissed me you made me go all loopy on valium**

**Me: Bye peoples**

**Please review it makes my day! Please don't listen to Fang! He's still all loopy on valium lol haha**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peeps chapter 11 has arrived**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Max POV

I spent about an hour explaining to Fang that his chip made him chase me round the house trying to 'capture' me while I ran screaming. When he finally understood that part I was about to start on the plan and how we finally removed the chip. Before I could carry on he interrupted me asking

"Will I ever be able to use my hand again?"

"We hope so, mum thinks it will heal like mine did, it may take a while but you should get full use out of it"

"Max you're starting to sound like Nudge"

"Hey, I heard that" was shouted from the kitchen

"Guy's give them some privacy, how you take total for a fly around" we then heard a chorus of ok's and then mum finished off by saying "and Angel don't be reading their minds never mind reading their minds then telling the others what they're thinking" and with that they left and Ella went into the garden to watch

"So, why are you talking so much?" Damn I thought he would have forgotten about that by now, there's no point in lying to him he will figure it out anyway

"I was worried, that's all"

"What were you worried about though?"

"You?" I replied it sounded more like a question

"Why worry about me, I'm fine aren't I?"

"Yeah"

"Well, don't worry then" That's when the tears started to flow "Don't cry"

"I-I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for, silly if it's because of me I'm the one that should be sorry" he just held me for what seemed like ages

"Sorry" I said sheepishly when I finally finished crying

"What for now?"

"I stained your shirt"

"I'll just take it off then"

"Don't be doing anything down here the others will be back soon" Mum called in hearing our conversation

"We're off upstairs now mum, I'm tired" I called to her

"Ok then, just make sure you're down for tea you know Iggy doesn't like you to be late" Fang held his hand out for me so I held it and he brought his other hand, his bad one, around my waist. We walked up the stairs like that and when we got to our bedroom door he removed his arm from my waist and opened the door.

"Fang you moved your hand" I exclaimed squeezing his other hand

"Huh, I guess I did. I can't move it now though"

"That's because you're thinking about it too much, if you're just doing something without thinking you will be able to move your hand"

"How do you- Oh yeah duh"

"I love you" I said and it really was true

"I love you so much more than you know"

"Oh yeah really"

"Yeah"

"Ok then" I wasn't going to argue with him.

We sat down on the bed and Fang just held me then he lifted my chin and gently kissed me. When he pulled away he wanted me to carry on explaining to him

"So, what was this plan you formulated for capturing me"

"Wow big words" I laughed at him

"Yeah I know what's wrong with me. Stop stalling tell me that plan"

"Well, Nudge took charge so you can imagine how great this plan was" Fang sat shaking from the laughter he was trying to hold in. "let me finish then you wanted to hear it"

"Sorry carry on"

"Thank you. Well as I was saying it was Nudges plan, the plan was that I would run around and they would trap you until mum came home and could remove the chip. Well mum came home while you were chasing me and we all got distracted and you got knocked out, don't ask me how because it beats me. Mum gave you valium to make sure you weren't going to fight us while we tried to remove the chip, or while we were moving you for that matter we had you on the dining room table, don't tell Iggy he'll never feed us again"

"Great plan"

"I warned you Nudge thought it up"

"Yeah I know"

"I really am sorry that's the only shirt you wear that's not black"

"It's ok if I take it off now like this" he said while removing his shirt "then it can go for wash and be fine"

"Won't you get cold without your top on?"

"Nope, why don't you try it for yourself" I took my shirt off leaving me in my bright pink bra. I know I don't normally wear pink, I doesn't mean I don't like it, I just don't like to show that I sometimes like been girly. Looking girly makes me feel vulnerable

"Hmm, pink suits you" Fang said smiling, the smile I love because it brightens up my world. My phone went off on the bedside table saying I had a text

"Who's it from?" Fang asked

"Iggy"

"Oh God, what does he want?"

"He's not too happy"

"Oh no, what time is it?"

"Quarter past 5" I said warily but smiling at the same time

"We're 15 minutes late?! Why didn't they call down before now?" just then Angel popped into my head

"We tried shouting you but you were too busy getting busy"

"Angel!" I shouted back through my thoughts "Oops" me and Fang said at the same time. I jumped up and put my top on and threw Fang a clean one from the drawer.

When we arrived in the dining room we got a few funny looks and then Iggy the witty bugger he is decided he was going to be childish and pretend to be coughing whilst saying "have a nice time"

"Yes, I did actually" I replied nonchalantly

"Oh" was all he said to that

"Would you like mashed potatoes or roasties?" mum asked

"Both" Fang and I replied at exactly the same time, we were getting good at that

"Should have known" she sighed

We all ate dinner in relative peace with only the occasional unnecessary comment from Nudge which she has to put into every conversation whether she's included or not.

When everyone was finished I offered to wash the dishes but mum said something about her needing to do it so she had something to do, so Fang and I went up to our bedroom.

"Where were we before out little interruption?" Fang asked

"Well I know we were this far" I said removing my shirt again

"And this far" he said removing his own. And it all just went from there.

The next thing I knew it was then next morning and I woke up with my head resting on Fangs bare chest listening to his even breathing, his chest wasn't the only thing that was bare.

* * *

**I hope that chapter was ok, it was my longest one yet.**

**I was thinking about maybe putting them in school later but i don't know much about american grades and stuff about sophomores and freshmen, so if someone could kindly PM me and explain i would be very greatful.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry about the wait, I wasn't really in the mood for writing. It was my friends funeral on tuesday. *~R.I.P Bradley~***

**Thankyou to everyone who gave me info on schooling, I hope you liked your sneak peeks.**

**Disclaimer:  
JP: Haha I own you don't  
Me: You're mean  
JP: I'm sorry that was cruel  
Me: Yes, it was. You had a Jeb moment  
JP: It's because I was writing a bit of story about him  
Me: Ooh, I can't wait  
JP: Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?  
Me: Will you give me Fang, I already stole them all but you can have the rest back if I can keep Fang  
JP: I'm sorry, it's just not possible  
Me: :(  
JP: I know *Whispers in my ear*  
Me: Ooh nice  
JP: Ok we have established I own Max and the flock, On to the story  
Me: James you are so nice**

* * *

CHAPTER 12  
Fang POV

I woke up to Max trying to remove herself from my chest without waking me...too late.  
"Did we do what I think I remember we did?" she asked me biting her bottom lip "Yep" I said and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, she relaxed after that awkward moment.  
"So, what do we do now then?" she asked "Whatever we want" I said pulling her back down on top of me "Should we get dressed then?" she sounded slightly disappointed "Only if you want to, personally I would prefer it if we stayed like this" she giggled, yes giggled. Big, strong Max giggled "Why don't we carry on after breakfast, seeing as we were late to dinner last night we had better make it up to Iggy" she slowly peeled herself away from me as if she was regretting the decision. She picked yesterdays clothes off the floor and put them in the laundry basket, then walked over to the closet and put some new clean clothes on.  
"I'm going for a shower" I told her "Why don't you wait until after breakfast because you will need another one by then anyway" She said grinning like a lunatic. I got dressed and we went down for breakfast together.

"How's your hand?" Dr M asked when we got to the kitchen "I can move it when it's just a natural reaction, but I can't think about moving it otherwise it won't work"  
"A bit like Max's then" she said then followed with "does it hurt at all?"  
"Nope" I said popping the 'p'. to be honest I hadn't really thought about it, last night took my mind off things "Ewww!" Angel exclaimed "What is it honey" Max asked in her motherly way that I loved so much. She then hit me playfully, but slightly harder than usual, I guess Angel mind explained that I was thinking about last night. Oops, I'm gonna be in trouble.

After breakfast we went back upstairs.  
"Are we going to carry on from earlier?" I asked her with that stupid grin plastered across my face again "No" she said giving me evils "Why?" I asked in the voice a 5 year old uses when pleading for sweets "Angel is scarred for life"  
"Oops" I thought out loud "Yes, oops. What if she had told mum we had sex?"  
"You had sex?!" Nudge exclaimed bursting thruogh the doors "Errm..." Max tried but blushed, She is so hot when she blushes "Don't worry about it, me and Iggy have too"  
"Nudge, you're only 13!"  
"I'm nearly 14"  
"Its still underaged" I sort of started to zone out but thought better of it "Oh" the Nudge channel has a technical fault, she had a one word reply "You have to have a pregnancy test"  
"Well, if I do you do too" Oh no Dr M is going to find out NOO!

I thought I had better have a talk with Iggy while Max finished talking to Nudge "Yo, whats up?" Iggy asked when I walked into his room, Gazzy was outside playing in the mud with Angel.  
"Your head will be up your arse if you don't explain to me right now, what were you thinking?"  
"First of all, what the hell are you talking about?"  
"Nudge!"  
"Oh, that. SHE TOLD YOU!"  
"Yep" I said and popped the 'p', I loved the popping sound.  
"Well,..."  
"Carry on" Was I ever going to get it out of him?  
"We were sat in here kissing when Dr M took Angel and Gazzy to the grocery store and we took it a bit far"  
"And?"  
"And, well, we had sex. You know how it goes"  
"Well Dr M will know, Nudge has to have a pregnancy test. I presume you didn't use contraception"  
"How could I, we don't keep any in the house"  
"Well, we will have to from now on"

* * *

**I bet you wanna know what my pal James said to me don't you well, I can't tell you**

**Sorry XD. I like it though**

**Love you all. Yay we made it past 45 reviews and I have over 4000 hits, it would be nice if i got a few more reviews but I won't withold chapters to get reviews, I ain't evil**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoa I'm getting generous, 2 updates in one day**

**This chapter is dedicated to Mayball31695 because without her you would have had a long wait for this chapter**

**If you like Twilight you should go read her stoies they are amazing**

**DISCLAIMER: Haha James told me what I can own last chapter thats what he whispered, you will find out what it was in due time**

* * *

Chapter 13 Max POV

Ok, keep calm Max. She had sex, at least it was Iggy and not some stranger. Who am I kidding, I am so going to kill him.  
"Max, I don't think Nudge would be to happy if you killed Iggy" Angel chimed in my head "Angel, baby" I thought to her "STOP READING MY MIND!!" I didn't mean to snap at her, now I feel really bad. Oh no, now shes sobbing. "Honey, I'm sorry but we have told you many times not to read our minds unless its an emergency" I told her walking in and cuddling up to her "I know, I'm sorry"  
"It's ok just don't do it again, I was having an important conversation with Nudge"  
"Ok then, I'm sorry"  
"Ok darling" with that I went back to join Nudge who was now sat on the bed crying because she could be pregnant "Nudge, it's ok. I'm here to help you, we don't even know if you are pregnant yet. Don't worry"  
"I'm sorry, I let you down. I shouldn't have done it"  
"Don't worry, but you have to get a test. I will be with you going through the exact same thing so, just stay calm"

We finally got Nudge calmed down when Fang returned with Iggy after talking to him about this...situation. Now was the big moment that we had to explain to mum that we had, you know, erm had sex. We walked into her office, we must have had guilty looks on our faces "What have you four done now?"  
"Erm..." Nudge started, this pregnancy scare had really got to that girl and thats probably all it was a scare.  
"Well..." Iggy tried to carry on, god these kids are useless "Mum, we need pregnancy tests"  
"Max, I thought you said I could trust you"  
"Yeah, and you can. Just because I had sex doesn't mean you can't trust me" Why do I keep snapping at people "Ok"  
"What about Nudge, shes here for a test too and shes only 13"  
"Nudge, why?"  
"Why what?" I think mum was refering to the fact she had sex but I could be wrong "Why did you have sex? I'm guessing it was with Iggy seeing as he's here, he should know better"  
"Well, we got carried away" this started a new round of tears "Well, it may be a bit early to tell but I will go get you a test each now and we will try again in a few days"

The tests were both negative but mum did say it may be too early to tell. The next few days went well, Nudge realised that it wasn't definate she was pregnant which she seemed to think earlier.

The next dreaded day came we got 2 more tests and me and Nudge went into the bathroom to pee on the stick, we had to wait 5-10 minutes for the results. We put the tests on the edge of the sink while we went to get Fang and Iggy so they could be with us when we found out the results. When we returned 5 minutes later we picked up our sticks and read the results. Nudge and I broke down crying at the same time, I had a negative test and I guess hers was positive. I wanted a baby.  
Fang pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear "We could always try again" that made me feel a little better but not much. I turned around and kissed his forehead and replied "I know but I'm jealous, Nudge is having a baby she doesn't want and I aren't having the baby I do want.

* * *

**Review, we are now at 50 reviews. I love you all so much. I try to reply to all your reviews, even if its just to say thanks for reviewing, at least I try**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you like it. This is the 3rd chapter in 2 days.**

**I got 10 reviews for the last 2 chapters, 5 for each.**

**This chapter was the plan all along, read this if were unhappy with the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: You will find out soon what I own, but not yet. Hehe James himself told me I could own it XD**

* * *

Chapter 14

Nudge POV

OMG, I am having a baby. I was crying because I was having a baby but Max was also crying, did she really want a baby after what happened to the last one?

We took the pregnancy test 3 weeks ago but I didn't 'feel' pregnant, I felt like good old Nudge. Iggy and I had decided if we ever have sex again, we would use contraception. I wasn't looking forward to this baby, nevermind another one. Dr M had said I may start to get morning sickness soon although I don't understand why its called morning sickness when it can happen any time in the day.

We were all sat around the TV watching 'Camp Rock' when Max just burst out crying for no reason, then when Fang tried to pick her up to comfort her she snapped "Don't touch me!" she yelled. Then when Fang turned to sit back on th floor she said "I'm sorry Fang I didn't mean it" gosh mood swings or what.  
"Max, Nudge come here" Dr M called from her office "Please can I call you mum?" I asked, that probably seemed really random "Yes, if you would like. Now I want to talk to you about the pregnancy tests you did"  
"What about them?" I had to be the sensible one, Max had gone all silent and Fang-like on us "Well, is there any chance they could have gotten mixed up? Did you leave them alone at all?"  
"Well we left them in the bathroom while we waited for the results, why?"  
"You don't have any symptoms yet Max does, I'm sorry but you have to do another test to make sure" What symptoms did she have? Well mood swings was one and vaguely remember hearing someone throw up this morning "Fine by me" Max chirped up at the fact she might be pregnant and I liked the fact that I might not be pregnant after all.

Mum popped to the nearest pharmacy to pick up new pregnancy tests, this time we were going to keep hold of our respective tests so there was no chance we could get it wrong.  
We did the same as last time, we went into the bathroom and peed on the stick but instead of leaving them we went to get the guys with the tests in our hand "Eww"  
"What now Iggy?" I asked "Well...you peed on that stick in your hand and now your bringing it near me"  
"Shut up Ig" Max snapped, I think she is pregnant "How long has it been?" Fang asked "4 minutes" Max said cuddling up to him and kissing him "Get a room" Iggy said, I don't understand why it bothers him he can't see it "We happen to be in our room" Fang explained "5 minutes have gone, check your test Max" I near enough yelled "Fang..." Max whispered "Yeah"  
"We're having a baby" she yelled and threw herself at him, thats when I looked at my test - negative "And we're not" I whispered in Iggy's ear, he kissed me quite passionately "No, thats what got us here in the first place"  
"Yeah but I asked Dr M for condoms just in case"  
"It still doesn't make it alright, I'm 13, I'm underage"  
"Yeah, you're right"  
"Don't do that"  
"Do what?"  
"You know full well what you're doing Iggy"  
"No I don't"  
"You're agreeing with me so I will do what you want"  
"Is it working"  
"Yeah"

* * *

**I was going to try to write longer chapters for you but I know i prefer more frequent updates so tell me in your review which you like more**

**As usual, please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyyahh!! I thought you were due an update**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I do not own the flock my great mate James  
JP: Yes I do, but my pal Heather owns... Ha bet you want to know, I'll tell you in a bit**

* * *

Chapter 15  
Fang POV

Max and I were having the baby wanted. Now I have to think of names, how about Clarissa or Jay. No, they're too normal maybe, hmm "What are you thinking about?" Max asked, bringing me back to reality "The baby"  
"I've been thinking, we need to name the baby. Well, we at least need to think about names for the little munchkin"  
"I think we should have something unusual like Taylor but spelt T-E-Y-L-A"  
"Yeah thats sounds nice, but what if its a boy?"  
"I was hoping you could help with that"  
"How about...Trace?" Unusual, short, great  
"Great"

That was names sorted at least. Over this month Max had put on a little bit of weight but wasn't quite showing. Dr M has figured out that the other baby must have been a higher percentage bird, thats why the gestation was shorter. The morning sickness we were getting up all hours of the night, yes we, I wasn't going to let her be sick without being there to hold her hair back. I wanted her to know she wasn't alone through this, I love her and I'm there for her.

Right now we were just about to get settled down for sleep but cravings started a couple of days ago.  
"Fang"  
"Yes Max, which this time? Chips and chocolate spread or icecream and barbeque sauce?"  
"Neither, I want you. I could eat you all up" She said grinning like a child on a sugar high that had just been told they can have more sweets and fizzy drinks, yeah great analogy I know.  
"But I'm tired"  
"Excuses" I kissed her "Good night Max" then i shuffled down the bed and kissed her belly "Good night little one"  
"But Fang" Great shes now begging "Fine" We kissed passionately and she took off the shirt she was wearing that just happened to be mine, then she felt sick so I carried her to the bathroom in just her underwear. The usual happened she was sick, I held her hair back then helped her back into bed. I kissed her belly again "You've got to stop making mummy sick, she needs to sleep"  
"Aww" Max said "Don't you 'aww' at me, I've heard you talking to the little critter"  
"Thats different"  
"I like it and your a great singer" she blushed, good ole max blushed

* * *

**JP: She owns The Baby  
Me: Would you like the flock returning to you, or can I borrow them for a bit longer  
JP: Please will you return them  
Me: Yes they are on their way back, But Fang is helping me with some things first  
Fang: Mmhmmm ** Removes gag** Help Me!!**

Well Thats it for now  
Please review, I love you all. You are all so nice and I like to reply to any questions you may have.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- I am so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to reply. I lost all my work and have been busy with school, but no excuses, I should have updated earlier and I am sorry that I didn't. I hope I didn't lose all my readers.**

**Disclaimer- Even after all this time i still do not own Maximum iRde**

Max POV

I am now 8 months pregnant and the size of a block of flats, yes I upgraded from being the size of a house. I went for a shower to try and take my mind off the fact I will have a baby soon.

"Don't drop the soap you never know who's behind you" Fang!

"Well, I wouldn't mind dropping the soap for you. The only problem is I wouldn't be able to reach it" Can you guess what happened next? If you guessed something along the lines of, I dropped the soap, you would be right. "Oh, I give up" I said. Just before I could get out of the shower, Fang wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck before whispering

"I love you and I can't believe we're actually having a baby." with that the baby started to kick like mad, and Fang could obviously feel it as he was chuckling in my ear.

"Well, I'm getting dressed then going for breakfast." I picked up a towel and walked across the hall to our room. All of a sudden I felt a strong pain in my abdomen and screamed, Fang flew out of the bathroom with the towel covering his front but his bottom was showing for all to see. Mum was next to make it to me just as another pain arrived.

"Max, your having contractions."

"B-but its a mo-month early" Fang stuttered

"Just. Make. It. Stop" I said between groans of agony.

"But, no" was all Fang could muster

"It's going to be fine" my mum said, although I think it was aimed more at Fang than at me.

"Maybe I don't want a baby after all"

"It's a bit late for that dont you think" Nudge said walking in to come help as Fang couldn't even think straight "and Fang, put some clothes on" Fang raced to the closet and threw on his usual black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, he even put on his DC's, I bet you can't guess what colour they are.

"Iggy!!" my mum shouted "come help me get Max into the car"

"W-why the car, you arent taking her to the hospital are you? What if the baby has wings? What will you do if someone sees its wings?"

"Fang calm down bro" Iggy said walking in and scooping me up in his arms "if you're coming with us then get in the car, if not go back to bed or something" whith that Fang shot out the door and was strapped into the car before we had even gotten down the stairs. On the way to the hospital, Fang kept freaking out. Eventually about half way there we just got fed up and kicked him out of the car and told him to fly home. Of course we called Angel to make sure she would get him home safely.  
We pulled into the hospital car park, thats when I started to freak out.

"Fang was right! What if the baby has wings? What will you do if someone sees its wings? They might take my baby away! Mum,you can't do this to me!"  
"Max, you'll be fine. On the scans we did its wings werent visible, when all of you had ultrasounds we saw your wings so you will be fine. Now, Iggy we're going in" Iggy lifted me up still in the towel from my shower and took me towards the entrance. The antiseptic smell hit me, hard. I wish i could go home.


	17. Chapter 17

**There is quite a time gap between the last chapter and this one, sorry but thats just what worked best. The chapter is based on the song I Must Be Dreaming by The Maine  
I m not sure quite where to go after this chapter so any suggestions would be helpful.**

**

* * *

**

I left Max in bed to sleep and went to sit downstairs on the sofa in the quiet. I felt it was **too** quiet so I started to listen to to my iPod and a great song began to play

**She thinks I'm crazy.**

**Judging by the faces that she's making.**

**And I think she's pretty.**

**But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me.**

She is so much more than pretty, shes more like gorgeous or sexy.

**And she calls me sweetheart.**

**I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark.**

When we were out in the open she used to gently wake me to take watch, I swear there were a few times she called me sweetie.

**And she watches the sun.**

**But she's the only one I have my eyes on.**

When she was on watch first, I used to sit and watch her before I fell to sleep. She looked great in the light of the sunset, it made her glow and seem like the angel that she really is.

**Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.**

**Are you thinking of me? **

**Just come with me tonight.**

**You know I need you.**

**Just like you need me.**

**Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.**

**Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.**

When she tells me she loves me it brightens my day, I know it sound cheesy but I get butterflies everytime she touches me. Sometimes she seems that perfect I can't believe my eyes, its as though I'm in a constant dream.

**And she moves in closer.**

**Whispering to me, "I thought I told ya."**

**And oh she's playing games now.**

**And I've figured it out now that we're, now that we're closer.**

**Two kids, one love**

**Who cares if we make it up? **

**Her voice is sweet sound.**

**Our clothes lay on the ground.**

Even if we were avian hybrids, we still had all the problems a normal teen has but we just have the added extra that we have wings.

**She moves in closer (oh, she moves in closer)**

**Whispers, "I thought I told ya"**

She tells me not to think about that first night around Angel, but I just can't help myself it was just so amazing. Angel keeps mind complaining to Max and she gets really annoyed with me.

**Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.**

**Are you thinking of me? **

**Just come to me tonight**

**You know I need you**

**Just like you need me**

**Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.**

**Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.**

It is all too good to be true but I love her and thats all that matters. Isn't it?

**Remember the day when we started this.**

**And she made the shape of my heart with her hands.**

**We try to make some sense of it.**

**But she called me on the phone and said... **

That day, that disasterous day, when Max went into labour and I totally freaked out. She called me about 3 hours after I got thrown out of the car and told to go home to calm down, she called to say the babies were fine, yes I said babies as in more than 1, and that it turns out that Dr. M isn't used to doing ultrasounds on humans and had only seen 1 baby when there were actually 2. The newest additions to our flock, Teyla and Trace, I cant believe they are 2 months old already.

**Tell me that you love me and it'll be alright.**

**Are you thinking of me? **

**Just come with me tonight.**

**You know I need you, just like you need me.**

**Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming.**

**Go on and tell him that you love me and it'll be alright (I must be dreaming)**

**Are you thinking of me? (I must be dreaming)**

**Just come to me tonight**

**And she moves in closer (I must be dreaming)**

**Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dreaming**

I **must **be dreaming, thats the only explanation I can think of for life being so perfect.

* * *

**Please review with your ideas, it would be a great help**


End file.
